Running wolf
by namine903
Summary: when a teenage slytherin, bullied for her name, looks, personality from the other houses. evan slytherin, she keeps her head down drawing the mos beautiful creater she ever thought existed. wolves. she also has another secret, she's been secretly in love with her proffesor Lupin ever since he came to hogwarts. when bullying gets out of hand, she finds comfort in lupins arms.


**Running wolf  
chapter 1**

this story is set 3 years before the great battle of hogwarts

It was a quiet day in the hogwarts grounds. everyone quietly strolling in the sunlight. people reading. playing gobstones. practising magic. but one girl, average height, a little chubby, with a brunnette beatle mop- top hairstyle, sat in the shade drawing. wolves. the most elegant, graceful and beautiful creatures in her mind. her name, was ienzo. she came from a small foster family in the south of england, in a small town named andover. she was a pure blood, she'd always known that. but tried to hide it so everyone knew she was muggleborn. she hated the way she was. infact, she classed her self as an emo. with eyes smudge with black eyeliner, and the small deep cuts she hide on her arm. if anyone saw them shed simple reply "care of magical creatures" and simple walk off. she didn't want people judging her for her depressive life, let alone her strange name. to her, she was a failed attempt at a slytherin. why did she get put in THAT house? she had no friends at all and she had been through half a term already. evan her bed was shoved in a lonely corner at the end of the dormitories. shoved into the shadows where she belonged. she let out a small sight and placed her pencil down on her lap. she looked out beyond the great lake spread out in front of her. she could just see the small heads of mermaids miles off. she smiled as they dunked back underwater. it was a perfect day. she gently shut her eyes, but they were soon open when the bell rang for the students to get back in class. she picked her things off the ground, stuffed them into her bag, and ran to defence against the dark arts class.

"watch it, emo girl!" laughed a slytherin as he pushed her to the floor, the sound of clatter and all her pencils had fallen out. the moment that happened, the class began to go into the classroom. panicking she was going to be late, she scrambled up, picked up her pencils and shoved them into her bag. she then, awkwardly carrying her school bag, walked into the classroom and took her seat in the middle. as soon as she did, she immediately took her sketchbook and scavenged around for the right pencil, and carried on drawing the wolf from lunchtime. it wasn't until the teacher came in, that a nasty hufflepuff snatched her book from her and held it up. "sir! sir! Ienzo's been drawing!" the professor turned, eyebrows raised. he walked over and took it from the boy. Ienzo's heart, beating much faster with the thought she was going to be in trouble. professor lupin opened the book and smiled. he said nothing but handed it back to ienzo. face blanked with nothing but surprise, watched lupin walk to the front of the class. "okay class, considering the last time we tried to focus on bogarts, things did not go to well. but this time, i can assure all of you, that there will be no danger this time. now, do you all remember the incantation?" the whole class, apart from ienzo who was drawing, nodded. "ok, everyone clean up your things and move the desks to the side of the room" they did so, and even ienzo had to clean up her drawing items for a minute, but sat right at the back of the classroom and continued. "ok, everyone line up!" lupin cheered. everyone rushed into a line in frustration to go first. lupin stood on the side of the room, by the large wardrobe that rattled loudly. he generally looked back at the line and saw Ienzo sitting on the side drawing again. he sighed and let her. As soon as everyone had a go at least twice. he asked them to put the desks back, and call it a day. "Ienzo, can i talk to you after class" Ienzo's pupils shrunk and her heart rate grew. "its okay, you're not in trouble" she walked up to the front of the class, and was shoved in the shoulder by more slytherins. as soon as everyone had left the classroom and it was just lupin and Ienzo. "you wanted to see me, sir?" she asked, hair over her unnatural turquoise eyes. "yes, its about these." He pointed to the sketchbook in her hand. "oh, i'm so sorry sir, its just i got carried away on one drawing i started at lunch. if there's anything i can do to make it up for missing work, then i would-" but she was cut off when he raised his hand. "well, in that case, you didn't have a turn on the bogart" he nodded his head at the wardrobe now silent. she hesitated. "urr, i dont know sir, i dont know what i'm afraid of" she spoke staring at the bogart in the wardrobe. "go on, you know the incantation. i'm right here if you feel frightened" she gulped and nodded. she took her bag off and put the sketchbook down. she took out her wand. lupin took out his and pointed it to the wardrobe door. it creaked slightly. Ienzo, frightened to the bone, thought trying her best not to show it. the door opened and Ienzo's eyes grew wider and several slytherins stepped out. "oi! emo girl! you suck!" laughed the first one on the right. "aww, baby emo girl depressed? baby emo wanna knife to cut her ickle, wickle self?" the girl mocked on the left. "who'd ever love you? you've only had 2 boyfriends in your life and even they dumped you" Ienzo, now frozen with fear and tears in her eyes. the scene changed, it now showed a younger Ienzo with a young woman that had familiar similarities was shouting and screaming. suddenly, she hit the child. Ienzo dropped her wand, heavy breathing wheezing out of her slightly parted red lips. she could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. lupin jumped in front of it. like last time, it showed the moon, and with a quick flick of his wand, it zoomed back into the wardrobe. silence hit the room. suddenly, Ienzo broke down in tears. "Ienzo, it was all my fault, i shouldn't have let you" he stopped. he went over and placed his arm over her shoulder. " Ienzo, what did it mean, 'a knife to cut yourself'?"

chapter 2

she looked up. "what?" but she knew. he had found out. what was going to happen? was she going to get thrown into counselling again? or worse, expelled? she had to use the excuse. "nothing.." she replied. but he knew. "Ienzo, show me" he held out his warm hand. she finally gave in. she laid her left arm and rolled up her sleeve. revealing a badly cut, red and puffy, slightly scabbing arm. his eyebrows pulled together and his eyes widened. after a few seconds. he closed his eyes, placed a hand over the cuts and turned his head to Ienzos. "poor arm" he whispered. something sparked in lupin. they stared into each others eyes. yup. definitely something sparked. but he shook the last though out his head. she's 18. your 36. but, she is, technically an adult. but still. he cleared his throat. "you, dont have to tell me anything. but you are obviously being bullied by, others. would you like to spend time with me at lunch times?" he offered. she wiped her tears and nodded. she smiled a little. they both stood up and ienzo unrolled her sleeve down. she picked up her sketchbook and bag. "see you tomorrow, professor?" she asked. "tomorrow is saturday" he replied. "i dont have plans" she smiled. this made his heart skip a beat. "well, i was going to go to hogsmeade, fancy tagging along?" he asked. she nodded with a smile on her face. "okay, see you tomorrow then" and she skipped out the door.

that night. Ienzo and HUGE butterflies in her stomach. she laughed at the thought of tomorrow would got up out of bed and took out a medium sized canvas. their, she painted the most handsome wolf, with pale blue eyes, sniffing around in a forest in autumn. in a way, the wolf reminded her of professor lupin. strange as it were, this was labeled "masterpiece" on the back of the canvas. she simply shrugged her shoulders and climbed into bed to read.  
Lupin sat their, in his dark classroom, marking the small pop quiz tests they had, well, rather a joke at it really, as that day the students had been naughty by letting out zonko's supplies. he soon came across Ienzos. he laughed when he saw it. she had scribbled all over it. mostly wolves attacking the slytherins on her command. she had drew them as little comic strips. he turned it over raised his eyebrows. she had done a perfect portrait of it. he traced it lightly over with his looked at it for a few minutes. he folded it up and put it in his pocket, and carried on with the rest of the marking.

it was 10 o'clock in the morning, and Ienzo was dressed in her finest clothes. a light blue blouse with a yellow skirt with a part of three quarter lengths, with simple black converse all stars. she smiled as she finished placing her makeup on. she went up to meet Lupin in his classroom. she skipped breakfast. she was on a diet after all and had only half an apple. Lupin was dressed less raggedy. a clean t-shirt with his long coat and pair of black trousers. he had eaten breakfast. he was just waiting for her now. five minutes later there was a light knock on his door. "come in" he spoke clear. Ienzo entered with a smile on her face. she had her bag on, filled with pencils and sketch pad. "are you ready, sir?" she walked up to the front of the classroom. "Ienzo, because we're going to be spending some time together, call me Remus" this surprised her, but smiled. "okay, lets go" he said and they walked out into the grounds together. they soon reached hogsmeade. the sun shining down on the beautiful village. "so, what are you looking for, pro- i mean, remus?" she asked. "just a couple of new quills and some ink really" he replied. "oh, well, i know this little art shop round the corner. they sell them they're quite cheap" and so, they made their way to the the shop. Ienzo got some new paints, and Remus got what he needed. by the time they finished, it was 12 already. and Ienzo was starving. "i'm getting hungry, what about you?" Remus spoke after a few seconds of silence. Ienzo nodded. she was STARVING. they both headed to the three broomsticks and eat. Ienzo didn't have much, but she eat it all in front of him. she felt comfortable for once in front of him. "excuse me, i got to use the bathroom" and she got up. as soon as she was in the bathroom, used it, refreshed her makeup. someone spoke. "well look who it is. little emo girl" she got scared and turned around to find the gang of slytherins. they taunted her. and mocked her. crying, making her makeup run. as soon as she knew it, they had her pinned up against the punched her in the face, making blood leak rapidly from her mouth and nose. just when she through the pain was over, she felt the stabbing pain in the stomach. she cried out in agony, and fell to the ground. but was soon picked up. "yer, use the towel and soap!" laughed daisy. she looked to to find being pinned down by them. an older slytherin place a bar of soap in the towel and wrapped it around it. Ienzos eyes widened. more pain hit her stomach as the older slytherin hit her right in the gut. she wanted to scream, cry out for remus. Remus. . his face came into her mind as more tortuous pain stabbed her in several felt as she was definitely covered in blood now. on her arms, face and maybe on her stomach. soon, just about as she was going to fall into darkness. they dropped her and ran. "Ienzo? IENZO!" she heard his sweet voice and blackened out.

chapter 3

she woke up to find herself in a cozy little room, with a lit fire, red sofas and rugs. with cream wallpaper. she sat up and realized she was half naked. a white towel and white boxers covering her woman parts. she blushed a deep red. she stood up and took a proper look at her body in the mirror. oh my god. she thought. several bruises and cuts covered her waist and and stomach. along with her face and more on her arms. "you're awake" she turned around slowly, knowing it was his voice. she nearly gasped what she saw next. it was him, with his shirt off. not only did he have scars on his face, but along his torso. for his age, he was quite buff. she blushed deeper red. "you've shown me your scars" he walked over. Ienzo felt the sudden ization of being turned on. but she tried not to show it. "so, i'll show you mine." what was he doing?! Remus thought, she's you student! without thinking. he took her hand and placed it where the biggest scar was. just about where his heart would be. Ienzo swallowed hard. really trying not show any emotion. its been so long, remus thought. how could he turn down this? he shuddered when her fingers traced down the scar. "what happened to you?" she asked. he hesitated. "i, err..." he mumbled. Ienzo understood and said she understood that he didn't want to talk about it. thank god. remus thought. she bit her lip and looked up. blue into deep turquoise. Ienzo couldn't hold her emotion in any longer and began breathing heavily. remus, with his extendable senses, could tell she was turned on. he nodded. hoping that she got the message. but ienzo got the wrong message and walked over to the beautiful victorian dress screen. she took her towel of their and boxers. really, REALLY blushing, she took a step away from it, turning around revealing her naked body. remus eyed her body from head to toe. her beautiful short brown hair. slim swan like neck. perfectly rounded shoulders. rather large, rounded breasts and little pink nipples like rosebuds. he ignored the scars on her little tubby tummy and down to her shaven woman garden. past those ice pale white skin. he could feel the tent in his trousers. just as he took a step forward. a large smile grew across her face. she ran, laughing. "come and find me if you can, sir!" more laughter ran through the house. she could hear her run up stairs. he smiled and broke into a ran upstairs. he ran into the same, red, bedroom. "where are you?" he laughed then, he saw her, behind the curtain. he sneaked up and revealed her beautiful body, shining in the wanning moonlight. he licked his lips and gently pressed his imperfect lips to hers. the perfect movement of their smooth skin on each other was more than beautiful. he rested his hands on the wall, blocking her escape. suddenly, lust got to the better of him. he soon had his tongue in her mouth. the movement, the taste, the adrenaline. he soon had picked her up by the waist, with her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the double bed. suddenly, lips moved to her neck. the feeling in the pit of Ienzos stomach was blazing now. she could feel his tongue moving down. she closed her eyes and let out a moan. "urgg, Remus..." her eyebrows pulled together, heaher eyes went as wide as they breathing between them both. he lifted his head up to look at her, head right above breast. "remus, i'ma virgin." she let out a sigh as he got comfy between her legs. he moved his head up to her ear. "then you're in for an amazing night" and he moved back to kissing and went down again. he found her breasts, and began licking them. "sweet jesus..." she whispered her eyes in the back of her skull. he soon caught one of her nipples. she let out a yelp of surprise. "urgg, remus, remus, REMUS!" she moaned louder and he flicked it with tongue. then, he moved down, "oh no" she whispered. his head kissing and licking on the way down. she soon had her hand on her head, ruffling his hair. his mouth soon found it. with one kiss, he had wet lips already. "Ienzo, you're so wet" she let out a moan when he said this. a louder sharper moan when he put his fingers up their. he moved up to her head again, hand still pumping down their. "do you like it?" he whispered in her ear. "oh god, yes, sir, professor sir..." he pumped harder. she moaned louder. "how much do you like it?" he bit her ear gently. she started crying now. "aha, it feels soo good, professor!" he soon took his hand out. "no, please, put it back in!" she whispered. he moved his hand up to her mouth. she tasted herself. he took his finger out of her mouth and kneeled up and unzipped his trousers and was soon naked as Ienzo. she lay there, watching him. laid back on top of her and traced the outside of her vagina with his great big dick. "urrg, no, remus, please dont tease me!" pleading in her voice. this nearly reminded remus what he was doing. but not enough. "okay, beautiful" he said it carmling like and kissed her gently into the lips. they had a break for a few minutes, as remus gently brushed her hair with his hand. running his fingers through her short hair. "i love you" she finally spoke. Remus couldn't believe this was happening. he smiled and replied truthfully, "i love you too" and kissed her again. he then gently, slowly inserted himself into her. she let out a loud cry of pain and he broke her cherry. a small trickle of blood flowed down her thigh. "aha, it-it-it hurts, but feels good!" she called out in breaths. remus smiled. and thrusted himself further. more moans and thrusts and panting. until finally, Ienzo came and the warm juices dripped onto the bed, sheets, her thighs, and remus. remus however, kept thrusting, until finally. "r-rems, something's happening!" he ignored her "r-r-remus!" Ienzo cried. "I LOVE YOU IENZO!" and came. they both cried. finally, remus rolled of off her and lay next to her, still panting.

chapter 4

they both sat there, still un-clothed. back to back on the opposite of the bed. it was late in the night. silence. "Ienzo, i'm so, sorry.. i was so..." he stopped for a second lost for the word. "lost..." he sighed. still silence from the naked Ienzo. "ienzo?" he turned and saw her smiling. "Remus, it was the best night of my life" she spoke and turned her head to take a better look at remus. she turned her body fully and placed her arms around his neck. "Ienzo, i'm your teacher" he said in a tired voice. "and i'm too old. what happened tonight, it shouldn't of happened. i shouldn't have lead you on" he looked down, ashamed. she lifted his head up, revealing his tired scratched face. she gently pressed her lips and his and snuggled into his chest. he sighed "what am i going to do with you?" he laughed quietly. "kill me?" she laughed. Remus smiled. "come on, i fancy a walk" he said. they both went downstairs to find their clothes. "oh, hang on, i left my trousers upstairs" and he went back up to get them. what remus and Ienzo didn't know, was that the little house they stayed in, was a secret house hidden in the hogwarts castle. like all hidden rooms, sooner or later they get discovered. and as Ienzo and Remus laid naked nothing but a few moments ago, the obvious slytherin found it at the wrong time.

the next morning, when Ienzo woke in the middle of the morning. she expected to be called names and pushed to the floor, she woke with all of them staring at her. confused and surprised, she used the bathroom first. as soon as she stepped out all of the girls moved away from her, with serious faces. she simply shrugged it off and went down for breakfast. the same thing happened when she walked up the corridor. everyone stared at her with the look of disgust on their faces. a little annoyed mixed with sadness she continued to the great hall. head down as she walked. she soon reached the great hall and took a step inside. the moment everyone looked up, there was a deafening silence as everybody stared. she knew she wasn't wanted and simple grabbed an apple of the table and headed up the Lupins office.

she knocked gently. "come in" lupins voice called. when she opened she nearly threw up in fear. their, stood professor dumbledore with Lupin. "ah, ienzo. we need to have a talk with you" he spoke seriously. now shaking with fear she breathed in deeply and walked in. "take a seat" he pointed his wand that pulled a chair. she sat down and looked at lupin. with the same worried expression. "now, there's been rumours going round that a slytherin saw you two, urr, how do i put this, spending time together.." she gulped and tears started watering. lupin closed his eyes eyebrows pulled together. "i dont know if this is true or not, but if it is, this must stop." her heart nearly stopped beating for a moment. no. NO. her heart screamed. she'd been in love with lupin ever since he came to hogwarts. she couldn't let him go. 'dont do this albus' Lupin begged in his mind. "its for the best if Lupin may leave" Lupin looked up and frowned. he never spoke of leaving. "no, NO!" she yelled. she'd never done that before. she was scared she'd get into trouble for yelling at a teacher, but she couldn't let him leave. she couldn't take it. it was breaking her heart into little pieces. so she ran. out of the classroom, shoving through the crowds with tears in her eyes. she ran past the great hall and into the courtyard. Lupins mind was spinning. "remus..." albus began. "no, albus, just, let me be!" he spoke angrily and ran after her. she ran to the spot where she started drawing her wolf picture the other day and burrowed herself in the roots of the tree where she was well hidden. she sobbed her heart out. she just wanted to scream at the rain that was falling heavily now. she moved her hands from her eyes and slowly fumbled in her pocket. finding her wand. she rolled her sleeve up and pressed the tip of her wand across her arm, leaving an open cut in the progress. she did this several times. she wanted to die if Lupin left. she wanted to die now, if lupin had already left. her head soon felt heavy and her body numb. "Ienzo! Ienzo!" lupin called. she dropped her wand making a small clunking sound against the root. remus heard this. and followed the sound. the sight nearly made him faint. their,pretty sure his soul mate, lay. tear stained face, drenched in rain and arm covered in blood. all for him. he couldn't take it. he fell to his knees in front of her. weakened. and began to cry as well. he sniffed and took her in his , cuddled in the damp roots that made a small cradle. he theyre, started singing a wizard nursery rhyme. she looked up into his face and smiled gentle. "i never want to let you go" she cried as tears broke through. he kissed her forehead and continued to cuddle as large breaks of thunder boomed and lightning flashed until they fell asleep.

the warm sunlight hit their faces. and Lupin began to open his eyes, nothing but to find every student crowding around them. nervous, he held on to the sleeping girl and evaporated. leaving everyone stunned. they both landed on the cold, hard floor. waking Ienzo instantly. "urgh, what happened?" she moaned in pain. Lupin got up and held out his hand. "we fell asleep, and when we woke up every student was crowding around us" he said, and took his wand out. he opened the wardrobe and got a bag out. Ienzo saw this and Immediately understood. she got up and ran out the classroom and straight down to the dungeon. she ran past snape, who turned and yelled at her. she didn't. she just chuckled and ran. she burst through the door to the dormitories. she found a bag and cast a charm on it so it would be bigger inside. she soon managed to pack everything in their, threw it over her shoulder. she took one last look at the dormitories and ran back up the corridor with a smile on her face. her heart racing with excitement. she ran past a lot of teachers and students with looks of disgust and confusion on their faces. she soon reached the classroom door and breathed in with happiness. she knocked and entered. she gasped what she saw next. their, in the classroom, stood two beautiful white pegasus. attached to a dark blue sparkling carriage. Lupin was placing his bags in the compartment he turned and smiled. "how?" she laughed. he smiled. "hagrid" she knew hagrid and was very kind. lupin stopped smiling and sent a extra lock charm on the door. "their coming. the teachers" he spoke. her eyes widened and fear got the better of her. "quickly put your things in!" he ordered. she did so and got into the carriage with lupin. he grabbed the reins and whipped them at the winged horses. just as they began to move, the teachers busted in. before they could say a word, the horses and broken through the window along with the carriage. they were free! free from everyone holding them down or secretly judging them. or the wrath of the bullies. it was just him and glided out beyond the looked back and saw the little heads of teachers looking out a small glass window. she laughed while lupin smiled. "ienzo..?" he asked after a short silence. "yes, remus..?" he felt the large stone in his throat and couldn't spit it out. "I..." he sighed. "i haven't told you it. if i do, your love for me will, die..." he spoke seriously. Ienzo looked up, eyes filled with concern. he sighed. "i love you, and if we're going to be together, no secrets." he closed his eyes. "i'm a werewolf." he spat out in disgust of himself. he theyre told her everything the happened. when he finished, ienzo wrapped her arms around his chest. "i forgive you..." he smiled at her voice.

chapter 5

Ienzo sighed. "nothing gets more perfect than this.." she smiled. "well..." Lupin started. she looked up into this face. "Ienzo, i love you... like, i've never loved anyone before." he said calmly. she closed her eyes and snuggled her head in his chest. "i know you're young and that i'm old..." she pulled her eyebrows together slightly. but kept her eyes shut. "would, would you ever consider on doing the honour of marrying me?" her eyes snapped open. she looked up. lips parted eyes wide. as just as she was about to answer, their was a boom on the back wheel. the pegasi whinnied."what was that?!" iEnzo screamed. lupin turned his head and looked out the back window. the gryffindor quidditch team was on their tale and shooting out blasts of fire. ienzo screamed as one of the players hit the pegasus wing. the carriage began to fell as the pegasus cried out. closer and closer to the water they fell. "yes!" ienzo screamed into lupins ear. they both held each other as they tumbled to the lake. just as they were about to smash into the freezing water, their carriage swooped up and made its way back to hogwarts.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" scream as they stood in albus's office with the whole staff watching. "minever, could we do this some were privet?" remus asked. "no you certainly cannot! you deserve to be humiliated. taking advantage of a student! and then running away with her! whats next? i suppose you got her pregnant! heck, why dont you ask her to marry you!" at this point, anger ienzo. "JUST STOP IT! why cant you just stop thinking im this stupid child who dosnt know any better? i have no friends ever since i came her, been bullied frequently , in fact its gone past that. iv gotten so depressed and self halmed." she stopped and lifted her sleves up and showed off her battle scars. she pulled them down. "then it got way too serious and i if i could spend lunchtimes with him. i , i love him!" she yelled. shock on every ones faces. evan snapes. "im 18 for merlin's sake. i know what remus is and he knows me." she turned to mcgonigal. "and yes, we Had sex" the whole room gasped. "and it was the of my life. so yes, you all know. its not lupins fault, and its not mine either. if your going to blame anyone, blame love, because we both deserve someone to make our lives worth living" she whispered on the last words. "remus..." she breathed out. he took her hand. "all of its true." silence hit the office. lupin gulped. "i have also asked her to marry me. and she said yes" he finished with several gasps. one of the teachers fainted while several others cupped their hands mouths. "remus. you cant seriuosly thinking of marrying her!" spat minever. "yes. i am. i love her" he said sternly. minever pursed her lips. "very well. fudge!" she called and the minister of magic walked in. "ah, minever. now, this is a very serious crime, remus. you do know if you proceed on going to marry her, either one of you could get sent to azkaban." they both looked at each other and stood their ground. "we're getting married!" they both said. "very well. remus, i am arresting you on the crime of abusing a child" and walked over to remus. "no. NO! minister, its not his fault. please. its my fault. arrest me, not him!" she begged. fudge raised his eye brows. "very well. i'm arresting you on charges of abuse" and he cast a pair of magic hand cufts on her. remus walked too her. "can we just have a bloody minet alone?!" he yelled at the teachers with anger in his voice and water in eyes. they all walked out the room and soon it was just them. the second they were alone, he pressed swiftly but gentle, trying to get as many kisses as possable. "why did you do that for me" he sighed between kisses. "because hogwarts needs you" he stopped kissing her and looked into her turqois eyes. "you know, these might be the last time i see your eyes." he gave a small smile. "get my wand out my pocket" she asked. he did so and gave it to her. awkwardly holding it, she cast her patronus. a female wolf bounced out. brighter and less see through than any patronus he had ever seen. he cast his and out bounced his male wolf. he watched their patronuses dance and run leaving a beautiful light trail behind them as they ran out the window together. "you see, my patronus is perfectly bright. which means i'm happy." he sighed. "and if im happy, then your happy" and gave him one last long kiss before fudge came back into the room followed by the other teachers. "are you ready Ienzo?" she nodded. "goodbye remus" she then mouth 'i love you' he mouthed it back and the minister and her evaporated. that night, remus couldnt sleep and cried through out the dark sky. Ienzo sat in her small cell and did the same.

chapter 6

ienzos trial was fair. she'd get one year in azkaban. it seemed fair. she got letters from remus regulary. they talked about their futar life together. she planned their wedding in her head. a winter wedding some where away from hogwarts. FAR away from hogwarts. a beautifull little cottage in the country and maybe two kids. she couldnt see herself having children though. every time she though about her first sexual experience with remus, she blushed deeply and pushed it out her mind. him, starring at her naked body. she painted more in prison. mostly landscapes with wolves in. she still had the on she did with the writen "masterpiece" and it hung by her door. she had many of her paintings hung all over her walls. but one particular one she hung abover her bed. two beautifull grey wolves sitting proudly next to each other while their cubs played on the summer grass in a forest. she sighed happily at it. remus, kept his job. none of the kids mentioned him and ienzo. it was like she never went to hogwarts. but she did. remus framed his portrait that ienzo drew and hung it in his bedroom. one thing was for sure, they both shared the futar ideas they had and missed each other.

a year had passed now, and it was the day that ienzo got realesed. she kept two paintings. her masterpeice and her wolf family. she left the others the blocked the walls for people to give a bit of hope to. she picked up her bags and followed the warden down the corridor. her heart beating faster. she could taste the freedome. and remus. slthey unlocked the big door and she stepted outside into the sunlight. she was 19 now and had gotten taller. not mention she had lot abit of weight. he hair was , it just went passed her shoulders and had a sweet side frindge. the door shut behind her and she breathed in. she opened her eyes to find remus standing their. open arms and a tired, yet happy face greeted her. she dropped her bags and ran straight into him. their was no convosation, just happy tears. he soother her hair back gave her a kiss. for the first time in a year. so happy! his lips were still the same. she was different in looks but the same ienzo he fell in love with. they broke apart, pickex up her bag and walked to the same blue sparkiling carrage with the pegasi. hand in hand. they got in and into the sunset, where she fell asleep in his arms. she soon was awoken gently when they reached the little cottage remus had bought in the middle of nowhere. away from hogwarts. away from every one. he picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. she didnt bother looking in all the detail of the house. their was plenty of time for that later. he carried her upstairs to the bedroom with a huge double bed. he gently placed her down in. legs over the side of the bed and her leaning on her elbows. he turned away to give her some privacy. he slowley undressed her self and got under the covers, leaving her clothes on the floor and fealing rather shy. he turned and did the same. she sat up, covering her fully matured breasts with the purple duvet. lupin did the same and lightly traced his finger tips gliding up and force down her back. she shuddered. it felt so good. "i'm going to go slow..treat you properly" he whisperdd in her ear. she bit her bottem lip. he gently pushed her down on the bed and slowley pulled the duvet of. not making her . her breast had and looked smaller from the .he traced his hand to her jaw line. "beautiful.." he trailed of, looking into her eyes and pale white face. they kissed for a minet and broke apart. still staring at her in the eyes, moved his hand down to her breasts. her bone dry skin was perfect. man, they were so perky. he gently began to massage them with one hand. she sighed gently. she'd missed this so much. he soon found her nipple and gently piched them and rolled them in his finger tips. she sighed evan more in pleasure. he soon had his tip of his tongue on them and made slow circuls. this was everything ienzo had dreamed about during the year. but he still looked into her eyes while doing it. this made her blush. she'd forgoten his stare. he stopped. "why are you blushing?" he asked. she didnt reply. "theirs nothing to be embarrised about. just relax" and she did so. after a few more minets of fumbling with her boobs she thought she'd give him a little surprise. she raised his head and made him kneel up. she soon was laying naked in front of him. she placed on hand on her breast and fumbled with it. and made the one slyther down to her tight pussy. she was masturbaiting right infront of him. red cheekys grew darker. eye contact. he soon held her hand and made her stop playing with herself. "ienzo, your not a bad girl... let me pleasure you" she couldnt believ his words and let him do the work. 


End file.
